Daughter
by AlianneLovesLiam
Summary: In Trickster's Choice, it said that Alanna was after Aly to do something with her life. This is one of those conversations as I imagine it.


**Author's Note- My first one-shot. Hope it goes well and please tell me if I you think that I could do something better. -AlianneLovesLiam**

Fourteen-year-old Aly carefully navigated the dark stairway of her grandparents' Olau townhouse with a light, practiced step. She had just heard her aunts Thayet and Rispah start on about the dresses for Harvest Festival that was happening next month. Aly didn't mind _talking _about the dresses, but when they had a seamstress called in, she knew that it was time to escape.

The fresh sea wind blew against her cheeks as she climbed on top of the shed that as used to store dry goods for the winter. The roof dipped at one point and that was where she liked to curl up and watch over the hectic harbor market that stretched along the coast where Corus, the capital city of Tortall, was situated. Tilting her head back against the sun-bleached timber that hid her from view, she watched seagulls squawk noisily over the dark green-blue waves of the bay. Movement on the water caught her eyes. A ship was pulling out into the open ocean, it's white sails blinding in the sun, weathered wood slapped with waves, silvery bubbles raising in the water as the ship cut through the water like a razor sharp knife. She could have used her Sight to get a better view of it, but she thought the view was perfect as it was. If she used her Sight, she would have to see the toiling workers and terrified animals that were on their way to Port Caynn, south of Corus. _Your mother would tell you to stop being such a dreamer and do something with your life if she knew what you were thinking, _she told herself. _She'd start going on about how Thom is excelling at the university and how Alan is a year into his Knight training. She'd-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her name being called across the inner courtyard. She slid of the roof, walked around the corner and her heart sank slightly. Yes, she loved her mother, but Alanna hadn't been in a great mood this morning because her father was gone.

"Yes, Mother dearest?" Alanna rolled her eyes, a slight smile spreading across her face. Alanna was rather pretty when she smiled like that.

"Those hens are in there talking about dresses for the Harvest Festival. Judging by the fact that you made your way out of the house in such a minimally lingering fashion, I'll take it that you don't want to get pricked by ten-thousand needles. Would you like to come up to the palace with me? I have to go to a meeting, but-" Aly interrupted her mother by throwing her arms about her neck. Surprised, Alanna's arms went around her daughter's waist.

"Ma, I thank you profusely for your chivalry! You have saved my sanity and my skin. As in my skin, not my life." Alanna laughed, rolling her eyes.

Riding was one of the things Aly and Alanna had like opinions about. They loved it. Mother and daughter loved each other fiercely, but their relationship was complicated. They were proud, stubborn, lively, and competitive. Alanna often tried to get her daughter to do something with her life, but Aly wasn't sure. Everyone expected her to follow in her mother's footsteps, but Aly was set against doing what people expected her to do. It made her feel restricted.

Alanna's motives weren't totally pure. She wanted her daughter to _do_ something. She took this moment alone with her daughter as an opportunity to try and set her on a fulfilling path in life.

"Aly, I've been thinking. You're fourteen and haven't done much in the way of a career. I think that it's high time you started thinking this over."

Aly huffed. "Ma, I want to have fun before I start anything serious! I'm fine with my life as it is and don't want to be pushed into doing something before I know that it's what I want to do!"

"Alianne, I'm not pressuring you-"

"Yes, Ma, you are! Every time I get to see you alone, you start nagging-"

"I don't nag! I just w-"

"Ma, you do nag! I just want to spend time with you, but you always bring this up!" cried Aly, on the verge of tears. Alanna didn't say anything for a minute, just stopped her horse. Aly stopped hers and they stared at each other.

"Aly, I'm sorry. I just…"

Aly was crying in earnest now. "You want me to do something with my life, I know. You want me to dedicate myself to something and never quit. I want that too, Ma, I really do. It may not show in my actions, but I want it. Its just…" she drifted off, slumping over and wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Aly, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I guess my plans for life were already made. I knew what I wanted and there wasn't anyone to stop me. Most people expect you to want to do exactly as I did- become a knight and fight for the Crown." She could see her daughter's eyes flare. "I don't expect that from you, Aly. I'll support you in whatever endeavor you plan to attempt. I love you and want you to do as you please. I hope that you'll forgive me about all the times I've badgered you."

"Ma, I always forgive you."

Alanna squeezed her daughter's shoulders in a one-armed hug, and then they continued along the shadowy path to the castle.


End file.
